Spock: Reflections, Issue 1
| miniseries =Spock: Reflections| minino =1 | writer =Scott & David Tipton | layouts =David Messina | finishes =Federica Manfredi| colorist =Ilaria Traversi, assist by 2B Studio | letterer =Chris Mowry | editor =Scott Dunbier | omnibus = | published =July 2009 | pages =32 | story =22 | publisher =IDW Publishing | covers =2 | altcover = | caption = | date =2372, 2293 & 2240s| stardate =49632.7 | }} Spock: Reflections, Issue 1 is the first issue of the Spock: Reflections miniseries, published by IDW Publishing in 2009. The comic was written by Scott and David Tipton, with art by David Messina and Federica Manfredi. The story sees Spock travelling from Romulus to Earth in 2372, and flashbacks to his childhood, and a visit to the following the events of Star Trek Generations. Publisher's description ;From solicitations :What could drive a man to abandon all he knows and go to live with the Federation's sworn enemy? In the follow-up series to the Star Trek: Countdown movie prequel, readers see for the first time the real motivations behind Spock's decision to live on Romulus, and follow as he looks back on what brought him to this place in his life. From the team that brought you Star Trek: Mirror Images! Summary Stardate 49632.7 (2372) Aboard an Orion ship that has just left the Romulan Neutral Zone, a Saurian trader asks a hooded Vulcan -- Spock -- why he is making the trip and what a Vulcan was doing on Romulus. 2294 Captain Spock beams aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS ''Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)]] from the [[USS Victory (NCC-1535)|USS Victory]] and is greeted by Captain John Harriman. Harriman expresses regret that Spock was not present for [[Star Trek Generations|the Enterprise's christening]], then immediately recognizes the thoughtlessness of the remark and apologizes. Harriman brings Spock to see the plaque installed in the place where James T. Kirk died. Harriman expresses regret for his own overconfidence and lack of readiness for command. Spock reassures him that he has nothing of which to be ashamed, reminding him that he rescued forty-seven refugees. Harriman expresses his condolences for Kirk's death. 2372 The Saurian again asks what Spock was doing on Romulus. Spock responds that he was a teacher, and that children require wisdom and insight. 2240s The young Spock is absent from his parents' home on Vulcan, wandering the wild lands. When Spock returns, Sarek reminds him that he has forbidden him to explore the mountains, but Spock replies that Sarek's ban is illogical and he is, therefore, not bound by it. Sarek says he will have to consider Spock's punishment. As Spock leaves the room, Amanda says she will never get used to Vulcan scoldings. That night Spock goes out again, but Sarek sees him leave and goes after him, telling Amanda he has no option left except force. As Sarek climbs a steep hillside, a branch he is holding onto snaps and he begins sliding downwards. Spock reaches down and helps his father up. Sarek says he could have saved himself, but Spock tells him the risk was illogical. Sarek asks why Spock forced the risk to take place, and Spock replies that his life on Vulcan is difficult. As Vulcan's sun rises, Spock explains that he does not feel fully at home on Vulcan, the only home he has ever known, where he is constantly reminded that he is different. In the wilderness there are no such reminders, and Spock perceives that he is of Vulcan. Sarek agrees that the view is inspiring, and suggests that they return to Amanda, who must be worried, being human. 2372 The Orion captain tells Spock and the Saurian that they are out of the Neutral Zone. They will reach the transfer point in four days, and Spock's rendezvous ship will be there on schedule. After the captain leaves, the Saurian asks where Spock is going. "Earth," Spock replies. TO BE CONTINUED. References Characters :Amanda Grayson • John Harriman • Spock • Sarek ; :Orion transport captain • ''Enterprise''-B lieutenant • Saurian passenger James T. Kirk Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Orion starship ( ) • ( ) Locations :Romulan Neutral Zone • Earth • Romulus Races and cultures :Orion • Human • Saurian • Vulcan Romulan States and organizations :Federation Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Other references :captain • christening • kahs-wan • lieutenant • transporter • transporter room Appendices Information *Spock's insistence on exploring the mountains against Sarek's wishes ties in with dialogue in the . *Sarek's claim that "No one taunts you. No one singles you out as different" seems to contradict the , as well as the scenes of Spock's childhood in }}. Related stories Timeline The framing story for this comic is given the stardate 49632.7, which places it in 2372. The Enterprise-B flashback is described as "78 years earlier", which places it in 2294, the year after the film Star Trek Generations. The flashback to Spock's childhood is not dated, but takes place some time after the ; Spock appears to be in his teens, placing it at some point in the 2240s. | before=First issue in the miniseries| after=Spock: Reflections, Issue 2|}} | prevdate=The Kobayashi Maru | nextdate=When Worlds Collide: Spock Confronts the Ultimate Challenge |}} | prevdate=Obligations Discharged | nextdate=The Sundered |}} Images External link * Category:TOS comics